


Hello Kitty

by SluttyPamian



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: M/M, Petplay, Smut, also this is a draft that was sitting in my folder since july 12 2015, and it was like 4 sentences from being complete, im so sorry, so i posted it, thats it folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 08:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15602127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SluttyPamian/pseuds/SluttyPamian
Summary: Zacharie finds a new way to spend time with The Batter when he comes to his shop.





	Hello Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> I completely blame Jenn (if that is your real name) it's all your fault, you reverse psychologied me. 
> 
> Also I have no idea what the fuck I was doing with this story and it's probably shitty, but I had to post it. I had to. H A D T O. Also, this is not edited in the slightest so sorry (i guess) for any inconsistencies/spelling errors.

I saw this really adorable Batterie comic on Tumblr and started accidentally shipping the hell out of them. Anyway, this started as an innocent idea for a fluffy thing and turned into some freaky... Whatever the heck this is. And of course, a reminder that I cannot write smut in any form...

 

“Miaou~!”

“I’m not going to pet you.”

“Miaou?”

“No, Zacharie.”

“Miaou...”

“...”

Instead of waiting for The Batter in his usual spot with a various assortment of wares, Zacharie had this time decided to wait for him with a slightly different goal in mind than lining his pockets with credits. A feline mask replaced his normal one, and he had a bright collar with a bell around his neck. He greeted The Batter by meowing and attempted to force him to pet him by rubbing his head against the stoic man. The Batter was not amused by Zacharie’s shenanigans, and crossed his arms in annoyance.

“Miaou...”

Zacharie hung his head and looked up at The Batter with pleading eyes. When that didn’t work, he resorted to walking up to The Batter and placing his hands upon the man’s chest. The Batter was caught off guard and eyed Zacharie like he was diseased. The feline merchant then tilted his head up and licked The Batter’s neck. This caused a sharp gasp from the purifier, and Zacharie’s meowed response was obviously lewd.

“Miaou..!”

He licked The Batter’s neck again and exhaled against the damp skin. Zacharie felt a hand against his chest and assumed The Batter was going to push him away. Before that could happen, Zacharie pressed against The Batter more and dragged his teeth across the man’s throat. The Batter breathed in shakily through his teeth and clenched a fistfull of Zacharie’s shirt. Zacharie continued to alternate between tongue and teeth against The Batter’s neck and throat until the man let out a quiet moan.

“Miaou~!” Zacharie cooed.

He pushed The Batter into a back room and shut the door. Once the door was shut, The Batter claimed Zacharie’s lips in a hot kiss. Zacharie parted his lips almost instantly, and The Batter slipped his tongue past them to explore the feline merchant’s mouth. Zacharie groaned into the kiss and snaked his hands under The Batter’s shirt to feel the taut muscle hidden beneath the thin fabric. His hands ghosted across peaked nipples to give them a teasing squeeze before pulling suddenly away from The Batter, taking a couple steps back, and sitting like a cat.

“Miaou~!”

The Batter gulped down some air and hesitantly walked over to Zacharie. The feline merchant crawled over to The Batter and nuzzled against the front of his pants. 

“Ah..!”

As Zacharie nuzzled, he could feel The Batter growing aroused. He unzipped his pants and pulled out the man’s leaking erection.

“Zacharie..!”

Zacharie lifted up his mask and touched his tongue to the tip of The Batter’s hardness.. The light contact made The Batter shudder in anticipation. Zacharie teased the sensitive head for a moment before allowing more of The Batter’s hardness into his mouth. The Batter groaned in appreciation and grabbed a fistfull of Zacharie’s hair.

“Ha~!”

Zacharie took more of The Batter into his mouth, until he fit the entire thing and felt it touching the back of his throat. He hummed in pleasure even though he gagged slightly from having something so large taking up his mouth. Zacharie focused on bobbing his head and working his tongue along The Batter’s shaft in an even rhythm. The Batter’s breaths became heavy pants and the grip on Zacharie’s hair tightened. It was too much at once for The Batter and he came without warning. Zacharie did his best to swallow everything, but some of The Batter’s seed still managed to escape and dribble down his chin. The Batter watched as Zacharie wiped away the escaped and crawled away on his hands and knees. He thought that whatever was going on was over, until Zacharie turned away from The Batter, dropped his pants, and started fingering himself. As he probed his tight ring of muscle, a quiet miaou escaped him. 

The Batter watched in amazement as Zacharie slipped a finger inside himself, and then another. He knew what Zacharie was doing, but couldn’t believe he was actually doing it in front of him. Zacharie rolled his hips, ‘maiou’s getting louder. The Batter could see the feline merchant was hard, but his hand never strayed down to do anything about it. The Batter felt himself growing hard again watching Zacharie fuck himself on his fingers so he reached down and stroked himself a moment watching Zacharie before striding over to him and pulling his hands away. Zacharie made an unhappy grunting noise, but it turned to another happy miaou when he felt two of The Batter’s fingers enter him.

“You did an awfully good job of loosening yourself up. Were you expecting something big inside you?”

Zacharie twisted his neck to lick The Batter’s throat and miaou’d.

“Well then, I suppose I can help you with that.”

The Batter lined himself up with Zacharie’s entrance and slowly pushed himself in. He groaned as the heat closed around him and had to struggle to not force into Zacharie too fast. He was able to find a nice rhythm to his thrusts that Zacharie liked well enough. Every couple thrusts he would miaou and press his lips against whatever exposed skin he could reach. The Batter met Zacharie’s lips and held him in a fierce kiss, all the while continuing to pound into him. Zacharie reached down and stroked his member in time with The Batter’s thrusts. The Batter saw this and smirked.

“You still want to be pet?” He asked arrogantly.

The miaou that came from Zacharie in response was hoarse and lust-filled. The Batter could’ve came just from the sound alone, but there was something he needed to do before he came. He slid his hand under Zacharie’s and took over the stroking. His rough hands felt like absolute heaven and before he knew what was happening, Zacharie felt his release catch him off guard and he covered The Batter’s hand in the sticky substance. A few thrusts of his hips later and The Batter spilled himself inside Zacharie, coating the insides of the feline merchant. The Batter shuddered to a stop, almost squishing Zacharie when he slumped over. Zacharie weakly crawled into The Batter’s arms and snuggled against his chest. The Batter huffed a couple times as he tried to calm down and weakly pat Zacharie on the head.

“I’m not entirely sure what brought this on... But I will admit, it is a pleasing alternative to hunting spectres.”

Zacharie looked at The Batter through the slits in his mask with a warm smile. The Batter couldn’t see his warm expression, but it didn’t matter.

“Miaou~!”


End file.
